Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device structures and more particularly to the fabrication of a transistor structure including nano-structure material (NSM) technology.
Description of the Related Art
Various semiconductor devices have typically been fabricated from silicon and III-V semiconductor materials. A Field Effect Transistor (FET) typically has a source, a channel, and a drain, where current flows from the source to the drain, and the gate controls the flow of current through the channel. Field Effect Transistors (FETs) can have a variety of different structures, for example, FETs have been formed with the source, channel, and drain formed in the substrate material itself, where the current flows horizontally (i.e., in the plane of the substrate), and FinFETs have been formed with the channel extending outward from the substrate, but where the current also flows horizontally. The channel for the FET can be a thin region of silicon or III-V semiconductor with a planar gate on the channel. Depending on the choice of material and doping for the source, channel, and drain, an n-FET or a p-FET may be formed.